


Bloody Tears

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Anger, Awkward Tension, Betrayal, Deicide, Drama, F/F, Flashbacks, Hate, Kara has had enough, Kara just straight up kills a God, Kara's Not Quite Superboy Prime Kill You To Death levels yet, Kara's collecting Power rings now, Kara's reaching the breaking point, No happy ending here, Right! Totally trustworthy the demonic looking guy is., Sad, Sinestro Cameo, Sinestro is totally not a jerk, Sorry James Olson, The Red Lanterns Have Arrived, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 05:10:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12857445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Sometimes the best of intentions turn out to have the worst of results. Inspired by Injustice: Year One, this shows true darkness, as Kara loses all of her light because of the most shocking betrayal.If I have messed up some tag, let me know.Trigger Warning for some graphic violence if that is the right way to phrase it.Chapter 8 is now up!





	1. Broken Days

The Future...

Kara Zor-El of the planet Krypton was angry, angry beyond anything she had ever felt before. The ground itself beneath her feet shook with every step she took. If the look on her face was anything to go by, she was not one to be messed with. 

Her eyes crackled with energy she had never shown before. Her presence was felt by the person she was searching for. That person gulped and looked up at Kara. 

“Kara, please let me explain.”  
Kara regarded the person who spoke like one would regard a bug they were about to step on. “You don't get to explain.” She unleashed her heat vision, which passed through the person harmlessly.  
Kara growled. “A hologram.” 

The hologram frowned. “I know you wouldn't listen to reason. I know you'll hate me forever. I had to do it. I had to kill Lena. She was far more dangerous than you ever thought.” 

“I don't believe you. I will end you as soon as I find you.” Kara growled.  
“You can't accept it, I know, but I will never lie to you.”  
“Quit the bullshit, Alex.” Kara growled.  
Alex winced. Kara didn't swear often.

Alex sighed. “I know you won't believe me, but you are not the type of person you think you are. You are too good.”  
“She was my wife!” Kara growled. “You were at the wedding! You were happy for us!”  
“I know, and I was.” Alex sighed. “But I knew even then, an inkling in my heart, that she was going to turn you.”  
Kara glared at Alex's hologram. “She was pregnant! We worked on that so long!”  
Alex flinched. “I didn't know! I swear, I didn't know!”

Kara growled. “That gives you no right to kill her! I will bring down upon your head wrath the likes of which God himself has never seen!” 

“Kara. Please, you hate me, and yes, you will kill me, but I ask you, do not kill everyone for what I did.” Alex frowned.

“I won't.” Kara growled and stormed out.

&^&

Alex sighed. “That did not go well.”  
“You don't fucking say?” Winn grumbled.  
Alex groaned. “Great, Winn is swearing now. The world is officially going to end.”  
“Hey, I said I'd help make sure she couldn't find you, and all, but we were her friends, you know this won't be easy for us if she attacks us, right?” Winn sighed.

“I take it that's why I am here.” James frowned.  
Alex sighed. “I know everyone hates me for what I did, but you two are the only people I know Kara still cares about.” 

Alex looked down at her hands, and wished this had never had to happen.  
“I know what I did was wrong. I thought, I thought I could get my sister back if I killed Lena.”  
“And it appears that all you did was fuck everything up on a galactic scale.” Another voice spoke, and Alex winced. 

“Maggie...I'm so sorry to drag you into this.” Alex frowned.  
Lt. Maggie Sawyer chucked. “Well, you know, it's been a few years since we broke up. It's a bit of water under the bridge.” 

Alex nodded. “I just wish in time people would understand what I did.” 

“You did something horrific, thinking it could do good.” Maggie spoke.

“Winn, are you certain she can't find us?” Alex asked.  
“I can't say with 100% certainty.” Winn frowned.

There was a thunderous roar and half the west wall of the room exploded inwards, showing them all with rubble. 

Maggie was knocked unconscious by a piece of the wall, and Kara seeing her lying there, decided to just ignore her for now.

When the smoke cleared, Kara stepped onto the ground. She was not alone. Her partner chuckled. “Imagine my surprise when she grabbed me out of my universe and brought me here and now. Perhaps this is fate in a way.” 

James groaned. “Great, Nazis.”  
Kara smirked. “Not just a Nazi, their Fuhrer, Overgirl.”  
Overgirl grinned. “You want to know how hilariously ironic that you pissed off Supergirl so much she ripped a hole in the fabric of time and space with a single punch, and tore me through to have me fight on her side. It's all about power in the end, and I'm not going to argue with someone who can punch a hole in dimensions.” 

Alex groaned. “This is wonderfully bad.”  
“You murdered my wife, pregnant with my son, Alex! Think about that! That's the worst part about this! We were going to have a family!” Kara growled.

Overgirl winced. “Man, that's not cool, and I killed like all the Jews. I mean, come on now, I have standards!”

Alex winced. James frowned. “Okay, why is it I am suddenly feeling like it's time to start agreeing with Nazis...” 

“Look, I mean, We gave like most of the top half of Africa to black people!” Overgirl sighed. “That was Hitler's plan! He didn't really hate you guys, that much anyway.” 

“Thanks?” James said, not wondering if he should take that and run with it or not.  
Kara sighed. “Look, this isn't even your fight, James. Just go, leave me and Alex. We need to finish this.” 

Alex gulped. “Look I know you hate me for what I did. I know, and I get that you want to kill me, but I only ask you one thing, and that's to not kill everyone else!” 

“Oh, I'm not going to kill everyone else. I'm just going to take out the trash, and then when that's done, I will be glad to end all war, and create a new world of peace.” Kara smirked.  
Overgirl chuckled. “Peace through Superior Firepower is peace I approve of.” 

Kara walked up to Alex, who stumbled backwards as best as she could. Winn winced, and closed his eyes. 

“You tore out my heart, Alex, when you killed Lena and my son, so now I shall tear out yours, literally.” Kara snarled, and thrust her hand forward. The crunching of bone was heard, Alex gasped in pain, and Kara yanked her heart out of her chest. 

Alex's eyes rolled up and she dropped dead.  
James groaned and tried desperately not to throw up. 

Kara looked at Alex's heart in her hand and said. “She always said she had a big heart. Sadly, I just proved that was not the case.”

She tossed the heart into the air, and looking upwards, she unhinged her jaws. She opened her mouth wider than anyone had seen before and swallowed the heart in a single gulp.  
James threw up.  
Winn opened his eyes, immediately regretted it, and then ran away as fast as he could.

“Waste not, want not, James.” Kara chuckled and walked over to him. “Give Kal-El a message. Tell him to stay away from me if he knows what's good for him.”

Overgirl smiled. “Well, eating the hearts of your enemies is something the Aztecs did.”  
Kara smirked and said to James. “Let me blow you a kiss, to help you on your journey.”  
She blasted him backwards by simply blowing on him. He grunted as he slammed into the ground multiple times. 

“Not quite the blow-job you'd expect, huh, James?” Kara smirked and rushed out, with Overgirl in tow.  
“This is not a good day.” James groaned.

&^&

Kara sighed and landed at her apartment where Lena and her had first gotten together. She still kept it, even after Kara moved into Lena's penthouse apartment. 

Even now, after killing Alex, she craved not to be alone here. She looked over at Overgirl, and growled. “Bedroom.” 

Overgirl smirked. “Not one to mince words.” 

&^&

The Next Day.

Kara woke up, curled around herself. Overgirl rested soundly, her heart beating normally. Kara sighed. She knew everything would be different now, but she knew it had to be this way. Alex's betrayal would always be remembered by her. She would never forget. She could never forget.

Kara smiled, knowing she at least had herself for company, so to speak, and apparently, sex with your evil Nazi counterpart, does not count as masturbation. She grinned at her joke.


	2. Gotterdammerung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straight from my mind, An update. Chapter 2 brings Kara's plans for the world as a whole, Kara committing Deicide, literally killing a God, and some very awkward tensions between Israel's Ambassador to the United Nations and Overgirl. Gee, I Wonder why? :)

1 year later...

Kara slammed down on the floor of the United Nations. “It appears some of you have forgotten to do what I said.”  
She glowered her eyes at the assembled masses. There were murmurs and whispers.  
“I promised the world peace and prosperity, I created peace where there was war. And still people oppose my words? Ignore what I promised over 7 billion people?”  
A cough got her attention and she looked towards the U.N. Delegate from Israel. “Perhaps it's the company you keep.” 

Kara smirked. “It's been 70 years since WW2, I think your ancestors aren't going to be that picky.”  
“She's the Fuhrer of the Nazi Empire!” The man grumbled. 

“From another universe where Hitler still died because she killed him.” Kara sighed.

“That does not redeem her actions!” The Israeli Delegate grumbled.

A voice spoke with authority and the owner of the voice landed next to Kara. She stared at the Israeli Delegate. “And since I have been here, exactly how many Jewish people have I murdered exactly?”  
Overgirl grumbled.  
“It doesn't matter if it's on one universe or another one. It's still not forgivable!”  
“Fine, Kara will crack a hole in the universe and we'll find a world where Jewish Supergirl hangs out! Would that make you happy?” Overgirl grumbled and cracked her knuckles.  
Kara took a deep breath. “Look, I don't care what I have to do, I will make sure after the horrors I suffered, no one will suffer again, world wide.”  
“Well, that didn't quite work out well.” Another voice spoke and the Worldkiller Reign landed beside Kara.  
“It's not my fault!” Kara growled.

“I'm not saying it is!” Reign frowned. “I'm just saying, you took it as well as you could.”  
Kara took a deep breath and looked at the Delegation. “This is the final damn warning. The next country who decides to fucking attack another is going to get a nice and personal thermonuclear bombing on the leaders themselves. I am not letting your petty squabbles disturb my rule. I let the United Nations stay. You keep pushing me, I'm going to actually disband you forcibly and make myself the ruler of the planet, and then you can see what Hell truly is.”Kara growled.

Then she blasted away into the sky, Reign and Overgirl following.  
Overgirl glared at the Israeli Delegate one last time before leaving.

&^&

“Freaking hell. Can't even get the United Nations to stop the damn pissing contest.” Kara grumbled.  
She was standing on the top of L-Corp and grumbling.  
“Dear, maybe if you wouldn't let yourself get so heated.” Overgirl chuckled.

“Bah. I'm turning into you.” Kara grumbled.  
“That's a bit harsh.” Overgirl frowned. “You stopped everything from going wrong with me.”  
“I know, and I somehow swayed you towards the light.” Kara grinned and then laughed. “Sorry.” 

“Haha.” Overgirl sighed.  
“Look, I know, I'll give them plenty of time, but I just don't want to keep dealing with the same kind of insanity.” 

&^&

A few days later, Kara stood on top of the DEO. She sighed and looked forwards.  
“The people we are now, are never the ones we wished to be.” A very masculine voice spoke.  
Kara turned and regarding the man standing by the downwards ladder. “I can't help but think everything I've done, you're disappointed in me, Kal-El.” 

“I've had reservations, Kara, but you've never been the type to truly want to hurt people. That's why I trust you. I do not recommend Overgirl as ambassador to Israel though.” Superman spoke.

Kara snickered. “Yeah, Nazis and Jews don't get along.”  
“Seriously though, A Nazi universe? Man, what next, a universe where I'm Batman?” Superman sighed.

Kara grinned. “I don't know.”  
“But yeah, I'll help you through thick and thin, Kara, always, because you're my cousin, and you will always be the person I respect at the end of the day.” Superman spoke.

“Thank you, Kal-El.”

&^&

Kara frowned and looked down at the city streets below her. There was chaos and anarchy everywhere. She tracked it back to a cackling duo wearing black armor. “Phobos and Deimos...” Kara growled.

The two Greek Gods of Fear and Terror respectively looked up at Kara. “Uh, hi.” 

“Did anyone get my damn message about not hurting people? Freaking hell.” Kara growled again.

“Er, well, that is our job.” Deimos frowned.  
“I don't care. Do it in another universe.” Kara growled and her eyes crackled with lightning. Deimos gulped. “Uh, Okay. We'll be leaving now.” 

Phobos frowned. “Wait, why are we just running away? We're Gods.”  
“Phobos...” Deimos warned.

Phobos sighed. “I'm just saying.”  
“Fear is apparently mindless.” Kara spoke. Her voice trembled with anger.  
“That's uncalled for!” Phobos frowned. “Look, I know you've decided to take over the Earth and all, but look, my entire point of being is to inflict fear. That's what I do. That's what I am. I can't just give that up.” 

Kara slammed into the ground in front of Phobos. “Allow me to put real fear into the Greek Gods.”  
She grabbed Phobos and twisted his head around until it was on backwards.  
Phobos collapsed and then vanished.  
Deimos gulped and then vanished himself.

&^&

Mt. Olympus

“SHE MURDERED MY SON!” Ares screamed in rage.  
Zeus winced. “I am aware!”

“How did she even do that?!?” Ares growled.  
“She's stronger than she looks, brother.” Athena spoke.  
“You can't just go around and kill Gods!” Ares grumbled.

“I am aware, Ares.” Zeus spoke. “It most certainly is not an easy task to murder a God. However, Supergirl did. We cannot interfere in her actions from now on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Looks like this might be a bit more than 3 chapters. :)  
> Hope you like it though everyone.
> 
> Also, Superman most certainly is capable of dark humor.  
> Also, if Superman can team up with Sinestro of all people, why not have Kara eventually work with the Red Lanterns?


	3. Blood and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 is here. With more backstory, more witty lines, and more comic book references.

2 days later.

Kara looked down at the people in her city, smiling. She knew people had always been resistant to her rule, but people were coming around. Apparently killing a God made people not question your rule anymore.  
Even the United Nations seemed to have quieted down it's antagonizing of her after Phobos was killed.

She knew Wonder Woman was going to be pissed at her, but she didn't care, like Kal-El, she was strong enough to handle Wonder Woman.

She looked at her hands, and smiled as she saw the Red Lantern Power Ring. It didn't take her long to find one, and it attracted the attention of the Red Lanterns when she wore it.  
Her Indomitable Will was a power she seldom used forcefully, but when she used it, it always got attention.

“I sure hope you know what you're doing, Kara.” A man's voice spoke, and Kara turned and grinned. “Hal Jordan, of all the people I expected to help me when I collected allies, you were most certainly not one of them.” Kara grinned.

“I once went insane and tried to destroy the universe. This is child's play really.” Hal grinned.  
Kara chuckled. “Parallax jokes, really?”  
“Hey, you're using a Red Lantern Ring, and you let me help you even long before you did that. I would be a fool to leave now.” Hal spoke.

“You were always a great friend to Superman.” Kara sighed. “So, let's see, anything I need to worry about?” 

“Overgirl's taken care of some cranky people, Superman and Wonder Woman are trying to smooth things over with the Greek Gods, and well, we've gotten a lead on the resistance to your entire world empire at last.” 

“Oh, good. Finally. Took freaking forever for that! Been a thorn in my side since near the beginning, and the lack of figuring it out for so long was driving me batty.” Kara sighed.

“Funny you mention bats. Batman's running that resistance group. Which all things considered isn't surprising.” Hal sighed.

“Batman?” Kara grumbled. “For crying out loud, the only reason I didn't deal with him before is because he hadn't been seen since the first major clash of heroes after I killed Alex. I figured after I dropped a building on his head, he'd take the hint. First my friends betray me, and then a few weeks later Batman decides to pick a fight with me.”  
Her eyes flashed, and the ring glowed at the same time. Hal winced. “Easy there, Kara. We both know how this works.” 

Kara sighed. “Everyone gets angry from time to time. Bite my ass if you think I'm going to let a petty ring control me.”  
“I'd break all my teeth if I tried that.” Hal grinned.  
Kara frowned. “I just, you know, I regret many choices I've made over the last year. It was not an easy decision to do what I've done.” 

Hal nodded. “I understand, Kara. It's okay. I don't think anyone would blame you for lashing out when all your friends attacked you.” 

Kara frowned, and she remembered everything that happened.

Flashback:

Kara frowned. It had only been a few days since she killed Alex, but when she got the message from Winn to meet her here, part of her was worried. It wasn't because the place was an abandoned warehouse. It was because she knew that of all her friends, Winn would be the least likely to betray her, but however remote, it was a possibility.  
“I'm here, Winn.” Kara spoke. 

Winn turned around towards her and relaxed. “Oh, man, I'm so glad you came. I was worried you'd just drop a meteor on my head.”  
“Why would I do that?” Kara grinned.  
“I don't know, I just, I know you killed Alex, and I kind of panicked a bit.” Winn sighed.

“I'd only kill you if you stabbed me with Kryptonite.” Kara spoke firmly.  
“Well, I don't plan on doing that!” Winn chuckled. “It's just, I, er, We are concerned about you.” 

“We?” Kara frowned.  
“Yes, all of us.” Kara turned to see James, Maggie, Livewire, Silver Banshee, Cyborg Superman, and a few other people she recognized as part of Batman's rogue gallery, as he had called it. 

“Look at this hilarious mishmash of villains and heroes.” Kara chuckled. “Look, you guys. I'm not evil, bad or crazy. I only took revenge because I needed to.”

“Kara, that's the thing, you didn't need to kill Alex and eat her heart.” James frowned.  
Winn nodded. “Look, I understand you were pissed off that she killed Lena, and your unborn son, I get that. Hell, if it happened to me, I'd turn into my father instantly.” 

James spoke. “We're only here because we are concerned for you.” 

Kara sighed. “I just said I'm fine.”  
“We just want you to promise to keep what Alex said in mind, and not hurt everybody.” Maggie spoke.

“I don't want to hurt everyone, hell, I don't even want to hurt Cyborg Superman there, and I hate him.”  
“Thanks?” Cyborg Superman sighed.

Maggie frowned. “Look, I know what Alex did was stupid beyond words. I even told her as much after the fact.”  
Kara looked at her hands. “Look, you were always a good friend to me, Maggie, but please, don't tell me, every one of you would be here if you weren't planning on something. I'm not an idiot. I'm smarter than Batman!”

The one person she knew that would get a rise out of did not disappoint her. “Look, Kara, I know that. We all know that. You need to understand, we would not ever want to kill you, or hurt you, but if we really need to, we will stop you.” 

Kara grumbled. “Catwoman, go back to Batman. This isn't even your side of the U.S.”  
Catwoman sighed. “We still care enough about you. Even I do, and I've never met you, only by what Superman and Batman both tell me. You're a good person. You lost the light, I get that, but we just want you to find the way back to it.” 

Kara took a deep breath. “I respect you, Selena Kyle, but this is not the situation I wanted to find myself in.” 

Catwoman winced at her real name being used. “Look, just tell us what your plans are?”  
“I'm going to go and make sure no one is ever betrayed like this again. At least on a global scale.” Kara sighed.

“What do you mean?” Maggie asked.  
“I'm going to rule the world. I'm going to make sure no one is hurt again. At least by those who shouldn't.”  
Winn winced. “Kara. This is not a good time to go dictator.” 

Kara smirked. “I'm not going to impose my rule as a tyrant. People will always remember me as fair.” 

“There is no such thing as a fair dictator, Kara.” Livewire spoke up for the first time.

“I don't care what you all think. This is my plan, and Overgirl will help me, because she has freaking experience with it. She's freaking 97 years old after all.” Kara spoke.

James winced. “This is not a great idea.”  
“Alex's murder of my wife and unborn son was not a great idea! This is a great idea. You're my damn friends, and enemies, I guess, but damn it, I will not stop. This is me, no one is controlling me, no one is making me do this. I am simply going to take over the world to help it. If anyone wishes to stop me, go to hell, because I'm not stopping.” Kara growled.  
James frowned. “Kara, I'm sorry. 

Kara said nothing. Silver Banshee frowned. “Kara.”  
'What?” Kara sighed.

“I know for the longest time I hated you, but I know you now, Kara, and I really would never want to hurt you.” Silver Banshee sighed.

“It's true. I would never want to hurt anyone of you.” Kara sighed. “But if you try to stop me, I will.” She didn't want to have to say it, but she knew she'd have to eventually. 

Winn frowned. “Is this what it's come to?”  
“Yes.” Kara sighed.  
Winn looked at the ground and then back up at Kara. “I'm really, really sorry.”  
He pressed a button on a remote and suddenly parts of the ceiling fell down, followed by several pieces of Green Kryptonite.  
Kara winced and stumbled backwards. “Oh, you're clever, but not as smart as I am.”  
She took a deep breath and exhaled, blasting the Kryptonite across the room and through a wall, and away from her. She shivered. “Going to have to do better than that, Winn.” 

Silver Banshee screamed at Kara, which made Kara wince in pain as the hypersonic wail struck her head. Livewire started to charge up her attack, and Kara went into super-speed mode. She dodged around the sonic wave, and around Livewire's attack, reaching both of them in a split-second. She grabbed Silver Banshee and threw her against Livewire.

The result was amusing when she resumed normal speed. The two women tumbled backwards and fell into a heap.  
Kara couldn't help but chuckle at the awkward position Livewire's hands landed on.  
“Ah. How nice, Livewire is copping a feel.” Kara grinned.

Livewire winced and moved her hands away. Silver Banshee grumbled and recovered. “Okay, Kara...this means I'm not going to hold back now.” She screamed again, Kara seemed to blur slightly and then Silver Banshee's scream stopped a split second later, with her dropping dead to the ground. 

Kara grinned and dropped an object in her hand. It was Silver Banshee's heart.  
“It's such an easy thing to remove. Now, I'm going to leave. Hopefully none of you will bother me again.” 

James winced. “Don't kill me, but I need to know, is Overgirl responsible for you being like this?”  
“My doppelganger's tongue is not that good.” Kara grinned.

Winn blinked. “Okay...didn't see that coming.”  
Catwoman frowned. “You know this won't end the way you want it.”  
“And if you all bother me again, I will reenact the scene from Hancock and shove Two-Face's head up your ass.” Kara smirked.

“Two-Face isn't even here!” Catwoman grumbled, trying not to blush at the absurdity of the statement Kara made.

Kara grinned. “That's not the point. I'm simply saying, everyone, stay the hell out of my way.”

End Flashback

Kara sighed as she brought herself back to the real world. “I can only hope in time, people will understand what I've done, and how it was all for them.” 

Hal sighed. “We'll help.”  
“Well, it could be worse, you could ally with Sinestro.” Kara grinned.  
“It's a funny thing to mention my name, Kara Zor-El.” A voice spoke.  
Kara turned and gasped. “Sinestro!?” 

“I thought if you could gain control over the Red Lanterns, perhaps it would be a wise move for me to be on your side.” Sinestro chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, Hal Jordan once went insane and tried to destroy the universe.  
> He got better.


	4. Breakpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I finally Updated this! A long chapter too!  
> Kara talks to Sinestro, and makes plans for everything. Also, she picks on Batman. :P  
> And Barry Allen tries to talk her out of being a bit murder happy.  
> Key word being tried.

Kara sighed. “This is surreal. And I didn't control the entirety of the Red Lanterns.”  
Sinestro nodded. “True, but you did essentially do what most people would consider impossible. You became a Rage God.” 

“I'm Khorne the Bloodthirster now?” Kara smirked.  
Sinestro sighed and resisted the urge to roll his eyes at Kara's joke. “Regardless, you are far more special that people give you credit for.” 

“I know I am. I've got freaking Indomitable Will, I punched a hole in the universe and dragged my evil twin through to serve me.” Kara sighed.  
“Exactly, which is why I've come to offer my services, as Hal has suggested.” Sinestro sighed.

Kara blinked and looked at Hal. “Okay, I was kidding about Parallax earlier, but are we sure he's not back in control?” 

Hal chuckled. “I think Parallax is a little bit beyond Greek God level.”  
Sinestro nodded. “Yeah, a bit.” 

“Okay, fine, Parallax isn't in control of you, Hal, but you and Sinestro working together is really surreal.” Kara sighed.

“Yeah, I know, but you know the adage, don't start a fight you know you can't win.” Hal grinned.  
“Which is why I'm here. I'm not an idiot. Your power is massing.” Sinestro sighed.

“Good.” Kara sighed and looked down at her hands. “Well, I think it's time I added Yellow and Green to my collection.” 

Hal frowned and looked down at his Green Lantern Ring. “I'm not giving you mine.”  
“Well, I'm sure there's more than one around here.” Kara smirked.

Sinestro nodded. “Power Rings are a bit like bad pennies, you'll always find them.”  
Kara smirked. “Well, then, if you two are on my side, do me a favor and get me the rings, before I find a Black Lantern Ring and wear it.” 

Sinestro winced. “There's no need to get that dark.”  
“Please do not start the zombie Apocalypse, Kara.” Hal Jordan sighed.  
Kara chuckled. “Then please get me your rings then.”  
The Red Lantern Ring glowed bright red and her eyes matched the glow. “Or do I have to get angry?”  
Hal frowned. “I'm working on it!” 

They both left rapidly and Kara looked up into the night sky. “I promise you, Lena, no one else will know the sting of betrayal like I do.” She took a deep breath and rushed off. She needed to see someone.

&^&

She smashed through the roof of the cave and slammed into the middle of the ground. “I always figured if you were going to betray me, betray us, you wouldn't run and hide. You'd wait here, knowing I'd find you, Bruce.” 

Batman frowned. “I was never going to join you. I've made plenty of mistakes in my life, but I was not going to help you out on your conquest.” 

“I didn't want to rule the world, Bruce. I just knew I had to, in order to fix things. I never want families to be torn apart like mine was! I never want people to suffer the betrayal I suffered. What makes me a monster here? You've killed before!” Kara growled.

“Once was done by accident, and the others I knew I had no choice in the matter. I did not want to do it.” Batman spoke.

“At the end of the day, you're still a hypocrite.” Kara spoke. “You always will, you always have. You're an idiot if you ever thought I'd let you live after I found out what you were. The resistance leader. You couldn't even have the guts to fight in the light, you just hide in the darkness. Bane would be a better tactician than you! At least I'd expect him to put up a fight!” 

“Bane is probably one of the few people who I can say could out-plan me.” Batman spoke. “But you cannot think I wouldn't have had a contingency for this, Kara?” 

“What is your contingency plan here? I'm immune to Kryptonite! That wasn't even a challenge!” Kara growled.

“It's not your only weakness, Kara.” Batman spoke.

“Oh no, you're going to cast magic missile at me!” Kara smirked. “Because all other elemental magic I'm immune to because channeling a fireball doesn't make it mystical fire. It's still just fire!” 

A blur of movement caught her eyes and she grunted as she was thrown backwards with tremendous force.  
She slammed against the far wall and then stood back up. “Wow. That was a punch.”  
“Kara, I am so disappointed in you.” Barry Allen spoke as he appeared by Batman.

Kara grinned. “Oh, hello there, Barry! It's been awhile! How is everyone? I mean, I know I collapsed the universal bridge between our universes after I rescued Overgirl.”  
“We're fine, but you're not. You've gone mad with power.” Barry frowned.

“Well, clearly you decided to punch women now!” Kara grinned.

Barry winced. “That was terrible!”  
“Hey, I'm not one to complain. You decided to punch me hard enough to knock me back quite a bit!” Kara grinned. “Almost felt it too. You think that's going to stop me?” 

“I don't want to hurt you, Kara.” Barry spoke.  
“You caught me off guard, Barry. It won't happen again. And well I hate to break it to you, but you're not special.” Kara smirked and raised up her left hand and started to vibrate it super-fast. 

Barry winced. “Okay, I know you can do that. But there's no reason for you to become Eobard.”  
“You can try to fight me, Barry, but I will kill you. I'm too dense for you to kill my heart, and you have to know where it is to stab, and boy the white blood cells in my body will literally eat your hand!” Kara grinned.

“I'm not going to stab you, Kara. I know the loss of the woman you loved pushed you over the edge. I can understand that. I lost Iris.” Barry frowned.

Kara winced. “I'm sorry. I mean that, I truly am sorry.”  
“So, I understand what you're going through, but I just want you to come back to the light.” Barry spoke.

“I'm not evil, Barry. I'm just not a person who cares about killing those who deserve it.” Kara frowned.  
“I know who killed Iris, and I beat him to death with my bare hands, Kara, but it didn't bring her back.” Barry spoke.

Kara nodded. “I know it's not going to bring her back. I just don't want anyone else to suffer like I did. I know that means some people must die.”

Barry groaned. “That's not the point!”

Kara winced. “I may have reacted a fair bit badly to a few things, but I have controlled things better now. Please, I know you hate me, Barry, but you also know I am not the type to suddenly lose my sanity.” 

“I know you're not insane, Kara.” Barry frowned. “But you also know we will stop you if we have to.” 

Kara sighed. “The problem is, Barry, I am willing to get my hands bloody. I've been that way since I killed Alex. I tore her heart from her chest and ate it, Barry.” 

Barry grimaced. “Think about what you did though. Do you think your mother would approve? Your actual birth mother?” 

“Honestly, I figure she wouldn't be the happiest, but I'm not 100% certain.” Kara spoke. “I don't want to talk about my mother, I just want to do what I need to do, and I need Batman to shuffle off his mortal coil to do that.” Kara frowned.

Barry winced. “Kara, that's not you, you know that.”  
“It is me, Barry.” Kara frowned. “Don't make me get Savitar.” 

Barry winced. “That's just unnecessary.” 

“Do you think you're the only one who can Time Travel?” Kara smirked.

“Look, I'm sorry, okay.” Barry spoke. “I'm sorry things happened this way, but you know I will not let you hurt any others.” 

“We're at an impasse then, Barry. I can destroy the planet with a single punch. Don't make me do that to your world.” Kara spoke firmly.

Barry winced. “I can't let you hurt people, Kara.” 

“I don't want to hurt innocent people, Barry. I just want to hurt those who would dare stop me from saving the world from so much suffering.” Kara growled.

“You can't do that either. Please. Kara, I'm asking you nicely.” Barry frowned.  
“I WILL NOT STOP.” Kara roared and the ceiling rained down dust.

Barry winced. “Okay..this is going to be a problem I see that.”  
“Let me kill Batman, and stop this stupid rebellion.” Kara spoke firmly.

“That is a terrible plan, and I am very biased against it.” Batman spoke.  
Kara grinned. “I don't blame you, but you've pissed off the wrong God today.” 

Barry frowned. “Please, Kara, I don't want to fight you!” 

“You will die if you fight me, Barry.” Kara smirked.  
“That is one of the reasons I don't want to fight you. Please, Kara, I'm asking you, I'm begging you, don't do this. Don't be this monster everyone thinks you are.” Barry spoke.

“I am not a monster. Not yet, anyway.” Kara brought up her hand and showed off the Red Lantern Ring. “I am basically the God of Rage right now. You might as well call me Khorne the Bloodthirster.” She smirked.

“Okay, before we get silly overpowered.” Barry frowned. “Let's just remember, your friends wouldn't want this. I'm asking you to not hurt people any more.”

Kara grumbled. “My friends stopped being friends when they literally tried to kill me!” 

Flashback:

It had been a few weeks after Winn had called Kara to the place that was essentially an ambush. Kara was not looking forward to any more attacks from her friends. She was currently standing on L-Corp and looking down at the city beneath her. She loved this city, and she loved this place. She knew that things were going to change. She knew even Superman would eventually forgive her. But others, she knew would still challenge her. She knew what she had to do. She didn't relish it.

She flew up into the air and rushed forward. She had barely made it more than a few hundred feet when someone slammed into her and knocked her down to the ground. 

She grunted and stood up from the crater she made. “Okay, who's the wise guy?”

“Me.” A voice spoke and she turned to see Cyborg Superman glaring at her.  
Kara rolled her eyes. “Okay, fine, you didn't get the memo apparently, and you were there when I killed Silver Banshee.” 

“I'm going to stop you.” Cyborg Superman spoke firmly.  
“Yeah, no.” Kara grinned.

Cyborg Superman spoke. “We're almost evenly matched. Plus, I know how to exploit your weaknesses.”

“Oh, really? Are you somehow Metallo now too? Are you made of Kryptonite?” Kara snorted.  
“I don't need to be made of Kryptonite.” Cyborg Superman spoke. “I just have to get you to understand one thing.”

“What's that?” Kara sneered.  
“I am the distraction.” Cyborg Superman grinned.

Kara growled and then yelled in agony as a sword sliced it's way through her chest. She looked down at the glowing edges of the sword and growled. “Kryptonite!”

“I really didn't want to do this to you, Kara. I really didn't.” James Olson's voice spoke from behind her.

“Stabbing someone in the back, really, James?” Kara growled in agony.  
“I am sorry.” James spoke.

“I'm sorry too, James, for one more reason.” Kara snarled and yanked the sword through all the way, snapping it out of James's hand. The handle almost came through the wound as well, and as Kara tossed the sword away, she turned back around to James.

James clutched his injured hand and watched the wound rapidly heal in Kara's chest. “What part of I regenerate quickly do you not get?” Kara growled.

She grabbed him by the throat and lifted him up, still somewhat weak from the recent Kryptonite exposure. “It's a damn good thing Kryptonite weakness can be fought through by sheer willpower.” 

James winced. “Clark will not forgive you if you kill me.”  
Kara smirked. “I won't kill you, James. I owe you that much since you were once my friend. Even this betrayal was not enough to make me kill you.” 

She then dropped him, rushed behind him, picked him up, and dropped James on a knee she outstretched a moment before.

James yelled in pain as his spine shattered.

End Flashback

Barry frowned. “Even If I don't stop you, you know others will come. Others will attack you and stop you.”

“Let them try.” Kara smirked.  
“You need to just stand down. Please.” Barry spoke.  
“I am not leaving until Batman is dead!” Kara spoke firmly.

“Let me just take him away from here, please, Kara. Don't do this.” Barry spoke.

Kara took a deep breath. “Either leave me alone, let me take care of Batman, or die in a fire!” 

“I can't let you do that.” Barry spoke.

“THEN DIE!” Kara yelled.

Barry winced.  
Kara held up her hand with the Red Lantern Ring on it. “You wish for me to show you what a God of Rage can do?”

“You're not a God.” Barry spoke.  
“I might as well be.” Kara smirked and walked over to Barry. “So, flee. Or perish. I don't care.”

“I don't want to fight you.” Barry held up his hands.  
“Then perish. This isn't Quantum Physics.” Kara smirked and swung her fist at Barry.  
Barry dodged. “Look, you know I'm fast.” 

“Just let me kill Batman! Geez!” Kara grumbled. “I also considered you a friend, Barry, but if you go against me, I will rip you in half like a goddamn phone book!”

Barry winced. “Kara. Please.”

“LEAVE OR DIE!” Kara shouted.

Barry winced and started to move in super-speed to Batman.  
Kara rolled her eyes and pushed Barry out of the way.  
Barry slammed into the far wall and grunted. “Should have gone Faster than Light. Ow.” He then passed out.

“Would not help much.” Kara spoke and then shook her head.  
She then reached up and caught something in her hand. “Silly Batman, I'm immune to Kryptonite now.” She smirked.

“I know that. But there is one thing you are not immune to.” Batman spoke.

“What? A nuke can't hurt me.” Kara grinned.  
“A nuke can sure hurt me, so I would not drop one on your head while next to you.” Batman spoke.

“Then what are you going to do? I knocked out my friend. I didn't want to.” Kara spoke.

“The one thing you are not immune to is exactly what you fear most.” Batman spoke.  
“Your long boring monologues?” Kara asked.

“No. I honestly wish I could avoid this.” Batman spoke.

A beam of red energy suddenly slammed through from the ceiling. It struck Kara and knocked her down.  
She grunted. “Well. That was a little unexpected.” 

“Solaris is here.” Batman spoke.  
“IT IS TIME FOR YOU TO TAKE A NAP, SUPERGIRL.” Solaris' voice boomed.

Another beam of red energy slammed down on Supergirl and she grumbled and fell to one knee. “You won't beat me this easily.” Kara growled and in a swift movement opened up her own belt and threw down something on the ground.

There was a flash of light and Overgirl stood before Kara. “Dear...” Overgirl began but was interrupted by the blast of red solar energy.  
“GAH! Warning next time!” Overgirl grumbled.

“Sorry, but emergency transport device didn't come with enough time to fix things.” Kara frowned. 

“I'll take care of Solaris.” Overgirl grumbled. “Almost 90 years of absorbing solar energy makes me resistant even to a Red sun.” 

She rushed out and away. Kara smirked. “Now, Barry's taking a nap. Maybe I should rip your freaking arms off!” 

She rushed over and picked up Batman by the throat. “After all, you're ruining everything! You're ruining me!”  
Batman gasped. “Even if you kill me, there will be more to stop you. You're not an invincible God yet.”

“I'll kill the Guardians of Oa if I need to secure peace!” Kara growled.

“What makes you think they're not aware of what you're doing already?” Batman spoke.  
“Who cares what happens. I'm not weak. I am the God of Rage now. Imagine what happens if I put on both a Green Lantern Ring and a Yellow Lantern Ring at the same time as a Red Lantern Ring?” Kara grinned. “I'll become a literal God. Nothing will stop me from saving people. That's all I ever wanted. That's all I ever needed! To save people. I'm not a monster.” 

“You became a monster, even if you never meant to be.” Batman spoke.

Kara frowned. “I am not a monster, Bruce. I never was. Not even now.” She slammed Batman against the ground hard enough to crack it. “Now take a damn dirt nap.”

She squeezed her hand around Batman's throat tighter. “I will never let anything be taken away from me again. I have always meant to save people. You could have helped me so much, Bruce. But your damn insanity and paranoia made you a threat. Know this, I shall kill you painlessly. I can grant you that compassion.” 

She pulled her hand from his throat, and then hit him in the forehead with her middle three fingers extremely hard. The sound of an entire human skull shattering like fragile glass did not travel far.  
Kara smirked. “Sorry, Bruce.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I finally read Injustice Year Two and it finally got me motivated to work on this story again.  
> More will come, I promise!
> 
> And more will be wild and crazier, as more wacky things start to happen.


	5. Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5: Kara laments a bit. Wonder Woman tries to cheer her up. Another flashback happens, and at the end, Catwoman and a few others plot their attacks against Kara. With some surprising allies.

A day later, Kara stood on her apartment she had shared with Lena. She frowned as the memories of the past came back to her. “I miss you so much, Lena.” She spoke.

“I'm sure she misses you too.” A voice spoke. Kara turned to see Wonder Woman.  
“I'm sorry, Diana.” Kara spoke.  
“I know. Things are different now. They will always be different.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“I know. This whole event was never my plan. It just had to happen. I don't want to kill people.” Kara frowned.  
“I know, but this will not just stop at Batman.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“I am aware. I'm not looking forward to others betraying me.” Kara frowned.

Flashback:

Kara smiled as she walked in L-Corp to see Sam. Well, Reign, she knew now. That whole reveal was strange to put it mildly. It had been 3 weeks since she had broken James' back.  
Superman was disappointed with her, but she knew he'd understand eventually. 

She walked over to the elevators and smiled. Reign and her had come to an alliance once Reign realized what Kara's plans were. It was a bit like Stalin and Hitler's alliance, but she was certainly not going to invade Russia so to speak. She almost laughed out loud at comparing herself to Hitler. She didn't hate everyone that much, just the people who she thought were friends. No doubt Winn might find something else to attack her with, but Winn was not her major concern. Livewire was. And the others. She knew a reckoning was coming.

She smiled as the elevator dinged and she got on it. Someone appeared next to her and frowned. “Kara.” He looked grim.

Kara frowned. “J'onn. If you're going to attack me, inside an elevator doesn't give you the advantage.” 

“I'm not here to attack you, Kara. I have been your friend, and I will always be your friend. I just don't want to see you hurt.” J'onn spoke.

“Then tell everyone to leave me alone.” Kara spoke.  
“They won't do that.” J'onn spoke.

“Anyone who stops me from doing what I need to do will burn, J'onn.” Kara growled.

“I just ask that you do not hurt innocents.” J'onn spoke.

“I will never hurt the innocent.” Kara spoke and the elevator dinged and opened on the floor she was getting out on.

J'onn said nothing but frowned.

Kara walked out of the elevator and smiled at Jess, who was sitting at her desk, as always. She walked in and frowned. “Hey. Wait a minute...” Instead of seeing Sam, there were five people in Lena's office.  
Three of them had fancy looking weapons, and the two behind them were the people Kara knew well. “Really? Winn is working with the Cyborg Superman? Seriously, guys. I'm not going to kill my friends....but this is starting to become an annoyance.” Kara grumbled.

Winn frowned. “Please, Kara, we know you. We need you to stop.”  
“I'm sorry, but I am not. I know exactly what I must do. Do not try to stop me any more.” Kara spoke.  
The three men with guns pointed them at Kara and she rolled her eyes. “Winn, you're not going to arm anyone with Kryptonite. Even against me.”

“It's not Kryptonite.” Winn frowned.

“Oh, is it magic missile?!?” Kara grinned.

“Worse.” Cyborg Superman spoke.

The three men fired at Kara and she yelped as she was electrocuted. “AHHHH! That actually hurt! What the hell?!”

Livewire appeared. “I'm sorry, but you need to stop.”

Kara growled. “No. I killed Silver Banshee. I'll kill all of you if you continue to bother me. It will hurt so much to kill you, Winn.”  
“Wait, hold on! Don't kill me.” Winn gulped.

“Then don't freaking do stupid shit like try to kill me!” Kara growled and shot out a beam of heat vision, melting the guns that the 3 men were holding.

She then rushed over and said. “Livewire, you really need to take a nap!”   
She twisted Livewire's head around before she could react.  
Livewire collapsed dead, and Kara turned to Winn. “Okay. Winn. This is it. You vs. Me.”   
“This is the most one sided fight ever!” Winn gulped.

“I just want to help people! STOP RUINING THAT!” Kara yelled.

Winn winced in pain from the shout. “I'm sorry, Kara. You have to believe me. I never wanted to hurt you either. But you will not listen to reason.”

“I have been reasonable! You're the ones who have attacked me.” Kara growled.

Cyborg Superman suddenly stood in front of Winn. “I will not let you hurt your own friends.”

Kara grumbled and thrust her hand forward, through Cyborg Superman's body and grabbed hold of Winn's shirt. “AHHH!” Winn yelled.

Kara growled and yanked forward, tearing a Winn shaped hole through Cyborg Superman's body.  
Winn groaned. “Ew!”

Kara smirked. “Regardless, This is the final straw. Attack me again, Winn, and I shall peel the flesh from your bones like an orange!”

Winn gulped.

End Flashback:

“I know what happened back in the past was hard to deal with, Kara.” Wonder Woman spoke.

Kara frowned. “I loved Lena so much, and for all that to happen, I just lost it. That's why I just want to make sure it never happens to anyone else again.

“I know.” Wonder Woman spoke.

&^&

Catwoman looked around the room at the sad faces. “I know. Batman's death was a horrible tragedy, but we need to finally come together and defeat Supergirl. That's the only way things will get better. We have the one thing that Kara is not resistant to. That is why I brought Zatanna and John Constantine here.” 

“Magic's a big weakness.” John Constantine spoke. “So, we'll be able to put a big hole in her with it.” 

Catwoman grimaced. “Yes, but everyone, keep in mind, we'll only get one shot with this. If it fails, we will be dead before we can form the thoughts to do it again.” 

“I just love suicide Missions!” Floyd Lawton, Deadshot grumbled.

“We can do this, if we get close enough without her sensing something is up. And I have the perfect way to do that. Isn't that right, Wonder Woman?” Catwoman spoke.  
Wonder Woman walked out of the shadows and spoke. “Indeed.” 

“Well, this will help turn the tides!” Zatanna grinned.

“We'll get her for certain. Black Canary is coming as well.” Catwoman spoke.  
“What am I, Chopped liver?” Batwoman grumbled.

“You will be Chopped Liver if Kara fights you.” Catwoman spoke.

Batwoman growled. “It's not fair.”   
“I know. She killed Renee.” Catwoman spoke.  
“Wasn't even fair. Wasn't just, wasn't anything she claimed she was. She's a monster, and she must be stopped.” Batwoman spoke.

“She will.” Another voice spoke and a woman walked in the room. “We must stop Kara. At all costs. She most certainly must be defeated. The very fabric of the cosmos could shatter if she gets too powerful, and I know all about power.” The letter U was on her suit, and she looked exactly like Kara.  
“Exactly, Ultra-Woman.” Wonder Woman spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you want to see more!


	6. Nine Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Kara. Betrayal From an ally hurts.  
> A flashback reveals her unfortunate decisions that she had to make.  
> Also, at the end, Zatanna helps her out, only to save her from being a true monster
> 
> Kara really does mean well. Just like Injustice Superman did.  
> Now she's got the Fear ring on her side. Hopefully she won't go crazy.

“So, let me get this straight, Wonder Woman, you have tracked down some of the last remaining resistance members to this abandoned car factory. In Gotham City.” Kara spoke, pointing directly at the car factory.

“Yes. Exactly. We go in and take them out.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“Good, once they're gone, people will stop being douche-bags.” Kara grinned.  
“Don't expect miracles.” Wonder Woman smiled.

“This coming from the person who beat up on actual physical Nazis.” Kara smirked.

“Not every Nazi was bad, Kara.” Wonder Woman spoke.

Kara nodded and rushed into the abandoned car factory. She landed and grinned. “Honey, I'm home.”  
“Worst entrance joke ever!” A man's voice spoke and Kara smirked as John Constantine walked out of the literal darkness.

“So sue me. Are you going to cast magic missile at me?!” Kara mock gasped.

“No. I would not do something so blasé. You know how I am, Kara.” John spoke.

“Then show me your moves.” Kara laughed.

“They're not his moves.” Zatanna's voice spoke and Kara turned slightly to see Zatanna holding a fairly impractical weapon. Kara laughed. “Hold on, Zatanna, a 40 mm Dismounted Soviet Era Flak Canon?!? Come on, unless you got magic enchanting your spine, you're going to be literally broken in half if you fire that.”

“My mother was a demon, I think I can handle this.” Zatanna grinned.

“Fair enough.” Kara grinned. “Okay. Fire away with a weapon that could not hurt me. Unless you're going to tell me you made magic bullets in a literal sense.” 

John rolled his eyes. “See, this is why people really hate you, you make the worst jokes.”

“Very funny, John Constantine. I really should just drop Manchester United Stadium on you.” Kara grinned.

“Don't do that to them! That's so rude!” John frowned.

“Go ahead, fire the Flak Cannon. And you know, go to jail for violating the Geneva Convention.” Kara giggled.

Zatanna glared at Kara and pulled the trigger. She nearly fell over backwards. 

Kara watched the flak shell launch towards her in super-speed, and grinned.  
It struck her in the chest and blasted her clear across the entire factor, slamming her into the wall.

“What in the hell?!” Kara grunted and stood up. She stumbled back down again, and looked at a gaping hole in her chest. “WHAT THE FUCK?!” Kara screamed and stumbled back down.

The wound did not heal as fast as she thought it would.

John spoke. “We knew magic was your only weakness left, so we decided to cheat a little, and give us a magic Flak canon. Well, okay, one shell, and it was mostly magically enchanted just so Zatanna could lift the damn thing. We took a piece of a neutron star. You just got hit by a slug that has more weight behind it than Mt. Everest.” 

Kara growled and struggled to sit up. “Magic made me vulnerable to it.” 

“We had to stop you, Kara. You know that. It's for your own good.” Zatanna frowned.

“I will unmake you.” Kara growled.  
“You can't do that, and you know it.” John spoke.  
Kara growled and felt weak. “I can't die now. My plans will not be spoiled by evil people.”

“Oh, Kara. You are already the evil one here.” Wonder Woman spoke as she landed.

Kara glared at her, too weak and tired to do much. “I will end you too.”  
“Just rest, you might not die, but you're not going to be in the mood for fighting again.” Wonder Woman spoke.

“I cannot be defeated.” Kara growled.

“But you have been. At long last.” A voice spoke and Batwoman walked up. “This is for everyone, including my wife!” She pulled out her guns and fired them at Kara.

Kara's weakened system allowed the bullets to pass through her skin.  
Kara yelled in agony. 

“Better shoot me in the head.” Kara growled. “Because I'm fucking shoving that Anti-Aircraft gun up your ass, Batwoman!”

“That's a logistics nightmare, and also, I'm not really into that stuff.” Batwoman smirked.

“When I get better, you're all dead! You hear me?! You're all dead!” Kara growled.

Wonder Woman drew her magic sword. “You're not going to get better, Kara. I'm sorry.”  
She slammed it down through Kara's stomach, pinning her to the floor.  
“AGHHHH!” Kara yelled. “Everyone will burn by my hand! I will murder your Gods, Wonder Woman!” 

Wonder Woman ignored Kara.

“You think this is going to stop me for long?” Kara growled. “I will not be defeated as easily as you would think. SINESTRO.” Kara shouted.

Sinestro flew in a moment later and tossed Kara a golden ring. His movements were so fast even Wonder Woman barely had time to register it.

Kara reached up and placed the ring on her finger right next to the finger holding the Red Lantern Ring.  
Kara's eyes glowed yellow. There was a flash of light. She stood up, wearing a straight suit of yellow armor, with bits of red in it. “OH, boy, you should never give the Ring of Fear to a person who knows many people are afraid of her already!” 

Kara grinned. “I'm so much better now. I mean, I love this.”  
Sinestro frowned.”Don't let it go to your head.”

“I won't.” Kara grinned and lifted up her left hand. “So, John, let's see if I can be like Thanos now!”  
She snapped her finger and John smirked. “Oh, good, nothing happened.”

Sinestro rolled his eyes. He really hated humans and Kryptonians raised by humans at times.

Zatanna winced and was about to flee when Kara suddenly appeared right next to her. “Sorry, dear, but I love you too much to let you leave me.” Kara tapped her lightly on the forehead, knocking her out. 

Kara smirked. “See you all around.” She vanished, while holding onto Zatanna.

John Constantine groaned. “Great, Sinestro gave her Goku's Instant Transmission. Thanks, Satan.”

“I have devil ears, I am not literally the devil.” Sinestro groaned.

“Right. Still evil though.” John frowned.

Sinestro left as quickly as he arrived. 

“Damnit.” Wonder Woman frowned.

&^&

Kara grunted as she landed in an apartment like she used to live in.  
She tied Zatanna to a chair and waited for her to wake up.  
“So, this is how it's going to work, I can sense your fear. I'm now the God of Fear, and the God of Rage.” Kara grinned. “So, you're going to work for me, not against me. Or I will fire a Howitzer directly into your brain.” 

Zatanna gulped. “Look, you know I just am not the type to help people conquer the universe.”  
“I don't want to do that. I just want to be me. And live my life. No one wants to let me do that. So, I have to stop all the bad people first. Once that is done, I can finally be at peace.” Kara spoke. “I never wanted to hurt my friends. But you all attacked me. I am sorry for all the deaths I've caused. I will literally stop all my stuff when I finally get what I want, which is that no one suffers like I did.” 

Zatanna frowned. “It's almost too late to fix this.”  
“I know. But with your help, I can have all the time in the world.” Kara grinned.

“I won't help you conquer the world. That's not how I am. Especially after you killed everyone that was your friend.” Zatanna grumbled.

Kara winced. “What I did, I still regret. Even if at the time I was pissed off at them all.”

Flashback: 

1 month after Alex was killed...

Kara stood outside National City, on a hill. She knew things were not going to be the same after this. Winn, with help from Batwoman wanted her to be here, and they were going to talk. Kara knew exactly what they meant.

Kara frowned and looked down at her hands, remembering exactly what she had done with them. She shivered. She knew what she had to do. She hated it. She truly hated what she knew she would have to do. Kara wasn't an idiot though, as much as she hated the idea, she knew that the only way to stop Winn was to kill him. She really wished she didn't have to do that. But every single plan in her head that she came up with all came to one conclusion. Winn had to die. It was going to hurt her almost as bad as when she saw Lena's dead body, and cradled Lena in her arms, sobbing. 

She looked up as a bunch of people arrived at the hilltop from cars. They got out of their cars, and stood opposite of Kara a moment later.

Kara frowned. “I'm sorry about all of this.”  
“Not as sorry as I am.” Winn frowned. “You're our friend, Kara. We never wanted to hurt you. But you need to be stopped. I wish this could have been done any other way.” 

Kara nodded. “I understand that, Winn.”  
Batwoman frowned. “You need to be stopped, Kara. It's nothing personal.”  
Her wife, Renee Montoya was standing near her and nodded. “You know we are humans here. Think about this. Please, listen to reason, that's all we ask. Stand down. Do not do what you are going to do.”

A man spoke. “Think about the alliance needed to get me here.”  
Kara smirked. “I don't know, why don't you riddle me that, Riddler.”  
“I admit that was an annoying gimmick.” The Riddler grinned.

A woman wearing a white outfit walked up to the front. “Kara. Please. Listen to reason. Remember what we did together. We fought Evil Nazis. Led by Overgirl. You can't tell me working with a version of her is a good idea.” 

Kara smirked. “Sara Lance. You are way outside your pay-grade here.”  
“Please.” Sara spoke. “Don't do this.”

Maggie Sawyer walked up and spoke. “This is not what we wanted. You know that.”  
Kara nodded. “I am aware. But if you all try to stop me, you will all die.”  
Sara winced. “Come on, Kara. Don't be like that.”

Kara looked down at her hands. “Hurting you all, killing you? It's not what I want. But to save everyone, I am willing to give up that bit of humanity. Alex murdered my wife and unborn son! I think I am allowed to make sure no one else suffers that way.”

“Not like this!” Maggie spoke.

Kara shrugged. “Go ahead then, make the first blow. I'm not going to stop you.”  
Maggie looked uncomfortable. “I'm sorry.”

Batwoman drew her guns. “You and I both know we wouldn't come here without the weapons designed to use against you.” 

Kara nodded. “I would not expect you to come here without Kryptonite.” 

Batwoman aimed both her pistols at Kara's chest and said. “I'm sorry.”

She pulled the trigger. Kara barely flinched and held her hand up a moment later. Inside it were two perfectly intact bullets, glowing green.  
“What the hell?!” Batwoman gasped.

Kara smiled. “Lena had worked on a serum to make me immune to Kryptonite. I swore I would never use it unless I had no choice. Sorry, guys. But the game has changed.” 

Maggie winced. They had no backup plan. They did not think this through and it was going to hurt.

Kara nodded. “You know, that reminds me, I wonder, can I throw a bullet fast enough to kill a person?”  
She dropped one of the bullets on the ground and then threw the other one. It shot through the air and slammed right through Renee's left arm.  
“GAHHH!” Renee yelled.

Batwoman jumped back and pulled her away. “It's okay, it's just a flesh wound.”

“With a radioactive bullet!” Kara smirked. “Well, not that radioactive. Took Lex a long time to lose his hand.”

She turned back to the rest of the people. “So, who wants to surrender to me? Because I'm not wanting to kill you all. But hey, at least the odds are now in my favor.” 

“We're not surrendering.” Batwoman growled.  
Kara nodded. “Okay. Let's dance then.”  
She slammed her foot against the ground hard enough to create a major earthquake.  
Almost everyone was knocked down and Kara walked over to Winn. She put a foot on his neck. “Winn, you always had a crush on me. I know that. But I want to tell you, you could have helped me so much. It's a pity now I have to crush you.”

Winn gasped. “You were always my friend, Kara. If I have to die, knowing I did everything I could to save you from yourself, it's worth it. I have no regrets in my life. I just wish I could have snapped you out of this madness.”

Kara nodded. “I know you truly wish things were differently. I too, wish things were different, but I know that I have no option left but to kill you, and I truly am sorry.”  
With that, she moved her foot slightly, breaking Winn's neck.

“NO!” Maggie shouted. Kara turned to her. “I'm sorry, I thought you preferred girls.” She smirked.

“He was your friend!” Maggie spoke.  
“So was James, until he stabbed me in the back.” Kara spoke. “I did not want to kill Winn, but I knew I had no choice.”

Maggie growled, stood up, and ran over to Kara and slammed her fist into her face. Every bone in her hand shattered like someone ran over it with a tank.  
Kara smirked as Maggie dropped to the floor in agony, cradling a useless hand.

“You just destroyed your hand, Maggie. You'll be lucky if you don't get blood poisoning from all the bones. Actually, let me fix that for you.” Kara spoke firmly.

With a lightning fast movement, she twisted Maggie's head on backwards. Maggie dropped dead and Batwoman growled. “I'm going to kill you!”

“I thought you were married to Renee! Did you two have an open marriage?” Kara grinned.

Renee growled. “That's not funny.”  
Kara nodded. “Okay, fine.” She picked up Maggie's body by her head and threw her at Renee.  
Renee was knocked to the floor. “Ow.”

Batwoman snarled. “STOP IT.”  
Kara frowned. “I didn't want to do all of this.”

Sara jumped on Kara's back. “I'm sorry.” Sara growled and started jabbing Kara's neck furiously.

Kara giggled. “You think pressure points work on a Kryptonian?”

She threw Sara over her head perfectly, and then jammed her pinkie finger against Sara's chest. Sara grunted as her ribcage shook from the impact.  
Kara smiled. “I could hit you just a little harder, and shatter all your ribs. You'd be less injured if a car ran into you!”

Batwoman lifted Maggie off of Renee and helped Renee up. “This ends now.” 

“You're right. This does end now.” Kara spoke and swept her heat vision over Renee's body. Renee was vaporized down to her skeleton, which then crumbled to the floor.  
“NOOOO!” Batwoman sobbed.

Sara's eyes widened. “Oh, God.” 

Kara smirked. “See you both around.” She rushed off.

End Flashback

“You think I enjoyed killing my friends?” Kara frowned.  
Zatanna winced. “Look, I know you didn't actually enjoy killing them!”

“Exactly! I didn't. I just knew I had to do what I needed to do. Everyone can hate me as much as they want. It doesn't matter. I just want people to not suffer like I did. Once that happens, I'll leave everyone alone!” Kara sniffed.

Zatanna frowned. “What would you even have me do?”

“Make everyone stop fighting me!” Kara grumbled. 

“That's not one of my abilities.” Zatanna frowned.  
“I never wanted to hurt people who I cared about, but they would never stop attacking me if I didn't stop them. I am not a monster. I just wanted people to not be hurt any more.” Kara spoke.

“Like I said, You're almost past the point of no return, Kara.” Zatanna spoke.

Kara frowned. “I shouldn't be. I really shouldn't. I just wanted to help people.”

“I know you've said that, and I understand, but no one will allow you to do anything else any more. It's over, Kara.” Zatanna spoke.

“I know you've had a crush on Superman for a long time.” Kara spoke.  
Zatanna blushed. “That's true, but that's not here or there.”

“If you join me, I will make sure you can finally have a night with him.” Kara spoke.

Zatanna blushed even harder. “That's not fair.”  
“I don't know what else to do here, Zatanna! I just want people to stop trying to attack me! I am not a monster.” Kara sniffed. “I just wanted to protect the people of this world. To make sure no one else lost like I lost! And my friends had to die because they wouldn't ever help me! I don't have anyone. Except for my evil Nazi twin, and that's about it!” 

“I thought Hal was on your side?” Zatanna frowned.  
“Yes. But you can't tell me I can do this with just a small group of friends. For over one year I've tried. Please, be on my side, Zatanna.” Kara spoke softly.

Zatanna took a deep breath and spoke honestly. “Very well. I will help you.”  
“Thank you!” Kara spoke happily.

“I just, I want to help you be better. You can't kill people any more. That won't help you.” Zatanna spoke, hesitantly.  
Kara smiled. “That is fine. I loathe what I have had to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More will come, slowly but surely.


	7. Dynamics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything seems to go wrong for Kara, but the ending of the Chapter explains exactly why that is. :)

“We need to talk about what they're going to come after you with.” Zatanna spoke a moment later.

“Considering what they made you do to me, I'm not sure anything is going to throw me through a loop again.” Kara frowned.

“I know. It wasn't like I honestly wanted to fire that at you. It was a freaking Flak Cannon.” Zatanna grumbled. “It's just, we all panicked. All of us, we're not immune to that. Wonder Woman should have understood how you worked better than that.”

Kara frowned. “I know I've done things in the past that I should never have done. But these rings don't control me.” Kara flexed her hand that had the Yellow and Red Lantern Power Rings.

“I just think if you took a break for a while, let the others rule in your stead, you could cause your enemies to realize you don't need to be destroyed.” Zatanna spoke.  
“You're right.” Kara nodded. “Besides, I have you on my side, and well, magic is extremely nice to have on my side.” 

“I can help a lot, but there's still things I cannot do. If Dr. Fate, and others get involved.” Zatanna frowned.

“Believe me, I have a plan if they show up. I am so much smarter than everyone gave me credit for.” Kara spoke firmly.

“As long as no one else betrays us, we'll be fine.” Zatanna spoke.  
Kara nodded. “Exactly.”   
“I wish things did not have to be like this.” Zatanna frowned.  
Kara spoke. “I am aware. Me neither. But I shall take a break.”

&^&

Two days later....

Kara woke up curled around Overgirl and smiled to herself. Taking a break was a good idea. It allowed her to finally rest and relax, and she felt so much better now. She knew no matter what would happen, she would be prepared.

As she had promised Zatanna, Superman did spend a night with her. Lois wasn't particularly happy with the idea, but Kara knew Lois wasn't exactly going to cause any problems. Lois was afraid of her, she knew that much. She didn't like using fear, but the Yellow Lantern Ring wasn't going to go to waste, and she needed it until she knew she would grow beyond the peskiness of fear, hate, and rage.

Which would happen soon, she knew. During her vacation, she had sent Sinestro and Hal Jordan off on one heck of a journey. To find the one thing she knew would turn the tide of any fight in the future. The ultimate counter-measure. She knew they would not disappoint her.

Sinestro could have manipulated a normal person, she knew that all too well, but she was not a normal person after all.

Kara was moved from her thoughts by Overgirl opening her eyes. “Hello, myself.” Overgirl grinned.

Kara chuckled and kissed her evil twin. “You and me will always be one heck of a team.”

“I will always be here for you.” Overgirl smiled. “Such a petty thing for people to hate. Hating someone for loving their own gender.” 

“Indeed. Nothing can take our ability to see through crap like that away.” Kara grinned. 

Kara stood up and walked over to the window. “Today, I feel is going to be a good day. Nothing is going to stop me now.” 

“You never meant to crush the world, they just wouldn't stop attacking you.” Overgirl frowned.

“Exactly.” Kara spoke. She looked out the window, over National City, and beyond, and frowned as she noticed something strange in the sky. 

She zoomed in on it using her telescopic vision and she grimaced. “I'll be damned. They actually brought Mogo.” 

Overgirl grimaced. “They brought a damn planet to attack you? Talk about desperation.”

Kara frowned. “I guess I'm going to have to beat the hell out of all of the Green Lanterns now. This was not what I expected to happen today. At least it's going to take him a few more hours to get into range. He may be the size of the Earth, but they're not going to risk messing up the gravity of the solar system just yet. The Guardians of Oa aren't even here yet themselves.” 

“Those annoying blue guys tend to not get involved unless it's really bad.” Overgirl spoke.  
“Thankfully, Hal and Sinestro will have brought me my secret weapon soon.” Kara smirked. “No one is going to expect that, I can assure you.

&^&

Half an hour later, Kara looked up as Sinestro and Hal landed on her balcony. Hal grimaced. “I honestly didn't expect Mogo here this soon.”

Sinestro nodded. “I was expecting enough time to have at least a small army here to help before that.”

“Well, if you guys did not fail me, this will all be a moot point.” Kara grinned.  
“Failure is not something I enjoy.” Sinestro frowned and handed over a simple looking black ring. The markings on it made it look like human teeth from a skull. 

Kara grinned. “Well, now. Let's see them understand just how powerful I can be.”   
Hal frowned. “Do be careful.”

“Let me become a God first.” Kara grinned and put on the ring. 

She then frowned as she felt a sensation of dread overtake her. “What? I don't understand. Willpower fuels all of the rings.”

She stumbled back and hit the ground hard. “What did you do!?! Why would you betray me like this!?”  
Overgirl growled. “Stop this!” 

Hal frowned. “We didn't want to do this, Kara, but you did not give us any choice. Nekron overcharged that ring to the point where not even a Guardian of Oa could shrug off it's effects. I'm sorry that it had to be like this, but I can't let you go any further. You may not die, but you will be weakened.”

Kara growled. “This isn't fair. I just wanted Earth. I didn't want anyone to suffer like I did! That doesn't make me the bad person! I don't want to hurt people. I don't! I wanted to help them!”

“Superboy Prime called. He says you're making him look sane.” Hal frowned.

Kara grimaced. “That's uncalled for.” She then passed out from the draining the ring caused.

&^&

Kara woke up sometime later. She grumbled. She realized she was chained to a rock made of Kryptonite, inside a cage lined with it, and outside the cage, stretching on almost unending was the insides of a red sun.

Kara grumbled. “This won't cage me for long! You hear me! This won't take!”

&^&

Zatanna frowned and looked down at Kara in a coma. “I did not approve of this tactic.”  
“I know. But it's the only way to stop her. The impact was enough to weaken her. Creating an alternate reality for her mind to live in is a good enough way to stop her from now. She will not realize anything is amiss.” A voice spoke.

Zatanna looked up as Wonder Woman walked over to her. “It's still not fair.” 

“I know. But she's too powerful to kill easily, and we cannot risk her destroying this world. The Green Lanterns are coming in force to lock her away. She'll be safe then until we can make her not as evil as she is.” 

“I hope this all works out well.” Zatanna frowned again. “Because if it doesn't, we will all die.”

“I know.” Wonder Woman spoke. “Painfully.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! But don't worry, Kara will find her way back.


	8. Madness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight looms on the horizon, Kara and Zatanna get very close, and we learn a bit more history about Zatanna.  
> Things only grow in craziness from here. :)

A short time after Wonder Woman left, Zatanna looked down at Kara and frowned. “I am so sorry we had to do this to you. Believe me, you'll be safe now.”

Kara's eyes twitched and Zatanna reached down and touched her forehead. “It's okay, Kara. I will always be on your side, even if you think otherwise.”

She whispered something soft to Kara, something she knew would help Kara. She just hoped Kara would forgive her for the part she played.

Zatanna frowned and walked away from Kara.

&^&

Kara gasped out as she woke up in the bed. “What the hell?!”   
She stood up shakily, and her powers returned in full a moment later. She growled. “I don't know what the hell happened to me, but I'm kicking ass.” 

Zatanna appeared and hugged her quickly. Kara was taken aback by the hug. “Whoa, Zatanna.”

“I'm sorry I shot you, and I am sorry we had to trick you like we did. Please, forgive me.” Zatanna sniffed.

Kara frowned. “I am very confused here. Everything that had happened after you shot me, was a dream or something?”

“An alteration of reality that we put you in, with a combination of magic and technology. I'm sorry!” Zatanna spoke. “It's just, we were so worried about you, all of us, that we had to do this.”

“I didn't want to conquer the universe.” Kara frowned. “I just wanted people to be safe and not suffer my betrayal.” 

“I know.” Zatanna frowned. “What happened to you was horrible. No one blames you for killing Alex in revenge.” 

“If you truly wish to be on my side, Zatanna, I need to know exactly what's going on.” Kara spoke firmly.

Zatanna nodded and explained everything that she knew about Wonder Woman's plans.  
When she finished, Kara grimaced. “This is going to be more complicated than I thought. Ultra-Woman would be a good counter to me. Overgirl is busy policing everything, and I focus on the more important stuff. I don't want to hurt people, but it appears Wonder Woman is the last remaining thorn in my side.”

“The Green Lanterns are still coming, I don't think we can stop that.” Zatanna frowned.  
“I know.” Kara frowned and looked down at the Red Lantern Ring. “I'll need more than this if I want to stop an army by myself.”

“Sinestro only betrayed you in the dream state we put you in. Here, he's still on your side.” Zatanna spoke.

“Good. SINESTRO!” Kara shouted, and Zatanna winced.  
Sinestro rushed in a moment later and spoke. “Yes?” He was not exactly used to being summoned like that.

Kara turned to him. “Give me a Yellow Lantern Ring. It's time to show everyone what fear truly is.”   
Sinestro frowned. “I can't just make them out of thin air.” 

“Give me yours then. They attacked me! They tried to destroy me! They locked me in a dream state! I want revenge, and you know I am faster than you!” Kara growled.

Sinestro winced and pulled off his Yellow Lantern Ring and handed it to her. The weight of using it for so long finally left his shoulders and he felt relief, though he didn't want to say anything.

Kara placed it on her hand near the Red Lantern Ring and smiled. “Okay. Let's see them stop us now.”   
“It's not an instant win button.” Sinestro spoke firmly.

Kara chuckled. “I know that. Come, Zatanna, you and I need to talk.”

Zatanna followed Kara until they came to a door. Kara opened it and stepped through. Zatanna followed and Kara shut the door.   
Zatanna looked around and realized this was a spare bedroom. The bed was well made, and then Zatanna blushed furiously as she realized what Kara meant when she said talk.  
Kara grinned. “Don't think I didn't miss the reasons why you would have freed me from that nightmare. I didn't think you were into girls.”

“I've been in love with you for a long time.” Zatanna blushed. “I never really cared about gender anyhow. I mean, my mother was a demon from hell, and my father was human.” She shrugged. “So, there's that.”

Kara nodded. “I can understand that. Your history is quite complex. Come now, let's just be together.”  
Zatanna walked over to the bed, and Kara pushed her down on it. “It's okay. I am very gentle.”

&^&

Several hours later...

Zatanna woke up curled around Kara and she smiled. This was the beginning of something wonderful, she knew. As long as Kara's former friends didn't attack.

Kara smiled down at her. “Hey, babe.”   
Zatanna blushed slightly. “I hope you'll let me be with you.”

“I will.” Kara smiled. “And don't worry, Reign and Overgirl got together awhile ago. They have a lot more in common.” 

Zatanna chuckled. “That's for sure.” 

Kara got out of bed and got dressed. “No need to be caught with my pants down.” She grinned.  
Zatanna nodded and proceeded to get dressed as well.

The door to the room opened and Hal Jordan entered. “Oh, good, you have clothes on. Uh, an army of Green Lanterns are approaching, and like Sinestro, I'm going to hide and leave this up to you.” 

Kara nodded. “I can understand that. I'm wondering if Wonder Woman is going to show up with them.”  
“I don't know, all I know, there's literally an army.” Hal frowned.

“Let's see them get a load of me now.” Kara grinned.  
Zatanna nodded. “I can be very helpful. No one is immune to magic after all.”  
“True.” Kara nodded.

“Just be careful.” Hal spoke. “I don't need to tell you that none of the Lantern Cops bring an army unless they expect a major fight.” 

“Understandable.” Kara nodded. She turned to Zatanna. “In my dream reality, you and I joined forces when I agreed to no longer kill. I don't know if I can do that now.” She frowned.

Zatanna spoke. “It's okay. Do what you need to do. No one is going to listen to reason, I fear, and I am not going to stand by and let them take you away from me after finally being with you.” 

Kara smiled and kissed her. “I promise you, Zatanna, we'll be great together. Now, let's go meet an army.” 

&^&

A short time later, Kara floated in the vacuum of space, glaring at an approaching cluster of small green dots. It was going to be a long time before the Lanterns reached her. As fast as all the Lantern members were, none of them could break the light barrier without an extremely difficult amount of exertion.

Since sound did not travel in space at all, at least, not beyond a few inches at most from the source, and that was rare, she had a device attached to her head that would broadcast her voice into the ears of all those within a dozen yards. 

Waiting was always the hard part, for anyone, but she would not attack the army from a distance. There was still time enough for discussion. The Green Lanterns did not shoot first and ask questions never, after all.

A slight blur of motion attracted her attention and she saw Zatanna fly up near her. She smiled. “I guess I can't be surprised magic allows you to fly into space.”

“That's not my only gift. Thanks to my mother, I'm immortal, and with it, comes the benefit of not needing to worry about the vacuum of space trying to flashboil the water in my body.” Zatanna grinned.

“And with the device you're wearing, that I created, you can speak here.” Kara nodded.  
“Which allows me to cast spells that don't involve rude gestures.” Zatanna smirked.

“OH, dear, you can summon tentacle beasts?!” Kara snickered.

Zatanna rolled her eyes. “I can neither confirm not deny I did that once to have a little fun.”  
“Just don't bang Raven's father.” Kara grinned.

“Ew.” Zatanna grimaced. “I prefer my partners to be human looking, not 25 feet tall with 4 arms and 4 eyes.”

“Well, it's still quite some time before they'll attack.” Kara smiled. “So, have you ever done it in space?” 

Zatanna grinned. “Oh, please show me how fun Zero-G sex is.”  
“Well, we're not guys, so getting it up won't be a problem.” Kara laughed.

“Oh, my.” Zatanna smiled and kissed Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am reasonably certain in the comics, that Zatanna's mother has never been confirmed to be a human. :)  
> And as for her love for Kara, think of it like how she should have been in Injustice. :)  
> On Superman's side.


	9. Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! Kara fights alongside Zatanna. Then Kara gets in over her head a bit, Mogo and Solaris team up to stop Kara, and Kara has a bad time. But she gets better!

Several hours later, the army of Green Lanterns were close enough that Kara could see their faces without having to zoom in with her telescopic vision.

A few members floated close to Kara. Kara smiled as she recognized one of them. “Guy Gardner. Interesting choice.”

Guy winced. “Kara, this isn't fair. We really didn't want to fight you.”  
“I just want to be left alone!” Kara spoke firmly.  
“Look at us, Kara. We don't want to hurt you.” Guy spoke.  
“I want to be left alone.” Kara spoke firmly.

“You can't just have the Earth, Kara.” Guy spoke.  
“Why not? There's an entire universe out there. Why are you bothering me?” Kara frowned.

“You can't have this planet. It's protected. You know that.” Guy spoke.  
“Don't be absurd. You guys couldn't care less about this speck of dust than anyone else.” Kara growled.

“We do care. Especially now. You have to stop this. We're asking you nicely.” Guy spoke.

“You brought an army to ask me nicely, really? Just how stupid do you think I am?” Kara growled.

“You're not stupid!” Guy gasped out. “We know you're not stupid! Please, just listen to reason.”

“No, the Earth is mine. I will not let anyone else suffer the betrayal I have.” Kara growled.  
“Then we have no choice but to attack.” Guy winced.

“Then attack, and burn for it.” Kara's eyes glowed red.  
Guy winced. “Please, Kara.”

“The time for negotiation is over. The screaming begins now.” Kara spoke.  
Guy grumbled. “Look, Kara, we do not want to fight you, but if you leave us no choice, then we will fight.”

“Then go ahead, stop wasting time. I will knock all of you down.” Kara smirked.  
Guy left, grumbling. 

Zatanna frowned. “This won't end the way they want it to, I can tell you that.”   
“Especially with you on my side.” Kara grinned. “They'll probably attack in waves, not that it matters.”

Zatanna watched as a group of about 30 Green Lanterns rushed towards Kara. Kara grinned. “I think it's time they learned why you're dangerous.”

Zatanna nodded and shouted out. “Eruliaf traeh fo eid!”  
Of the 30 Green Lanterns, about half of them gasped and died on the spot.  
Kara smirked. “Well, now, time for me to show off my own Sheer Heart Attack the Bomb Hand!” 

She rushed over to the remaining Green Lanterns and pulled their rings off in the time it took each of them to blink.

None of the Green Lanterns who had attacked her were capable of breathing in space on their own, and Kara smirked as they suffocated.

Unlike her friends, she was fine with killing the people who would dare try to stop her from saving the world.

“Stop this, Kara!” A stern voice spoke and Kara grinned and turned towards Wonder Woman. She brought up a hand, and shining on the hand was a Blue Power Ring.   
Kara spoke firmly. “You want to talk about bringing hope here? I am rage and terror personified. Even to you, I might as well be a God.” 

“I should have never let you go this far. I will live with the regret of not stopping you earlier.” Wonder Woman frowned.

Kara smiled. “You had the killer edge, but you never understood what I am capable of. Let's show you exactly what I can do.”   
She rushed over and punched Wonder Woman backwards hard. After tumbling in space for several seconds, Wonder Woman shook her head to clear the cobwebs, she did not expect Kara to punch that hard.

Kara chuckled. “What are you going to do to me, Wonder Woman? I could have given you everything! You could have been my equal! Now, you are nothing! I will annihilate you!” 

Wonder Woman shook her head. “No. We brought something that would stop you.”   
“Nothing can stop me!” Kara laughed. “Are you going to have John Constantine show up and cast magic missile at me?! While somehow speaking in space?” 

“No.” Wonder Woman spoke.  
“Then what?” Kara grinned. “I can't be stopped. I will rend everyone asunder to create a safe place. Where this world is protected by me!” 

“THIS IS WHERE I COME IN.” A voiced boomed and Kara sensed a tremendous disturbance in the local gravity well of the Earth. Kara turned to see a planet the size of the Earth baring down at her.   
“How did you sneak in a planet?!” Kara grinned. “That's clever.”

A blast of green energy shot out of the center of the planet, and slammed into Kara. Kara grunted in mild annoyance and rushed through it. “Alright, if I have to kill you, Mogo, I will.” 

Zatanna shouted. “Kara, don't! It's a trap!” 

Kara smirked. “Nothing can stop me.”  
She rushed forward, eventually slamming down on the surface of Mogo. “Silly living planet. What makes you think you can stop me?” 

“YOU'RE A FOOL.” A booming voice spoke, louder than even Mogo could.  
Kara turned to see Solaris baring down at her.   
Kara smirked. “You don't scare me one bit, Solaris. I've changed. I'm not afraid. I am the master of fear!”

“FEAR IS NOT SOMETHING I CAN EXPERIENCE EITHER, KARA ZOR-EL.” Solaris shouted.

“Fight me then! Shoot me with red sun energy! Show me!” Kara laughed.

Solaris slammed into the ground in front of her and spoke. “YOU HAVE NO UNDERSTANDING OF WHAT I CAN DO.”

“Oh, dear, I am so scared!” Kara laughed.  
Solaris said nothing and then started to pulse different colors. The speed quickened and Kara smirked. “Oh, no. You're going to give me a seizure!” 

“NO.” Solaris spoke.  
Kara walked a few feet closer. “Then what pray tell are you going to do? You're a sentient artificial sun, on a planet the size of the Earth. You're not even trying to use red sun energy on me. What can you even begin to do?”

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT MOGO IS WILLING TO DO TO SAVE THE EARTH?” Solaris boomed.  
“Apparently let you hang out on him and not even pay rent.” Kara smirked.

“HE IS WILLING TO SACRFICE HIS LIFE.” Solaris spoke.  
“Ah. I'm sad.” Kara grinned.

“YOU ARE STRONG, KARA ZOR-EL. BUT THIS WILL DESTROY YOU.” Solaris boomed.

“Blah, blah, I'm a cliché villain.” Kara smirked. “That's what you sound like.”  
A field of energy engulfed Mogo from the outside, and Kara blinked. “That's strange.”

Solaris's color changes increased in speed to the point where it was a blur to any normal human eyes.   
Kara spoke softly. “What are you even trying to do?”  
Solaris spoke simply. “I AM GOING SUPERNOVA.” 

Kara's eyes widened. “You don't even have enough mass! You couldn't.”  
Solaris spoke. “MOGO'S CORE IS LIKE THE EARTH'S. IRON AND NICKEL CAN BE MADE TO UNDERGO NUCLEAR FUSION. THE MASS IS ENOUGH THAT I WILL FOR A BRIEF MOMENT BECOME A HYPERNOVA CONTAINED INTO THIS SMALL OF AN AREA. NOTHING WILL SURVIVE. NOT EVEN YOU. GOODBYE, KARA ZOR-EL” 

An explosion beyond anything human eyes had ever witnessed happened a split-second later.

&^&

Zatanna looked towards Mogo when it exploded, contained inside the energy shell. She yelled. “NOOO!”   
Wonder Woman frowned. “I am sorry.” 

“You monsters!” Zatanna yelled. “She was trying to save the world!”

“She left us no choice.” Wonder Woman spoke. “Please, don't make me hurt you.” 

“You're resistant to magic, Wonder Woman, but you are by no stretch immune to it!” Zatanna growled.  
“Child, I am truly sorry things had to be this way.” Wonder Woman spoke.  
“I'm older than you!” Zatanna growled. “I was born in the 50s!” 

Wonder Woman said nothing. Zatanna grumbled. “Mark my words, you will pay, but not now.” 

She vanished in the blink of an eye and Wonder Woman frowned.

&^&

Kara's ears hurt. That was the first thing she noticed. She opened her eyes and winced in pain. That was not something she was used to either.   
She shivered and tried to move her head. She abandoned that idea as a sharp stabbing pain made her aware of shrapnel buried in her neck.

She wasn't even certain if she could remove it and expect the wound to heal. She realized she was floating in space, she assumed. She would be fine as soon as the sun beamed down on her from it's location.

She winced and held up her hands. The Power Rings on her right hand were missing, and she realized the Power Rings protected her, at the cost of being destroyed themselves. 

Kara frowned. Things were not going to go her way if she got caught here with barely any power. She moved slowly, and winced in pain.  
She was just going to have to lie and wait. She was certain her back was damaged severely, judging by the lack of feeling from her legs.

She had just shrugged off a Hypernova, so there was that, she mused. An explosion so violent it could take out 1/4th of an entire galaxy just like it took out Mogo.

&^&

Kara woke up again in a bed, and Zatanna smiled down. “Oh, thank goodness. You're awake now.”

“I feel like crap, but I am not in pain.” Kara groaned.

Zatanna nodded and pointed above her. Kara looked up and her eyes widened. “Wow. We're in the center of the sun?!” 

“Yes.” Zatanna grinned. “They won't look for you here. They thought you were destroyed. We can stay here in this place I made, and you will grow in power from being here. They will not survive what they did to you.”

“Oh, thank you, Zatanna. I am still very weak. I honestly am glad I'm not in pain.” Kara frowned.  
“You'll be fine, eventually. I know it took a lot out of you.” Zatanna spoke.

“I know. I had my back broken I believe.” Kara groaned.  
Zatanna frowned. “Something like that.”   
“What's wrong?” Kara frowned.  
“The blast almost ripped you in half.” Zatanna spoke. 'That's why you need to recover here.”

“Ouch. That explains the lack of feeling in my legs still.” Kara winced.  
“You'll recover, but it will take some time.” Zatanna hugged her.

“As long as I'm still in one piece, I should be fine. I have no clue what would happen if I had been cut in two.” Kara frowned.

“You'll be fine. You're in one piece, but you are severely wounded.” Zatanna frowned and kissed Kara. “Just don't worry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good old Zatanna and speaking backwards. :)   
> Even she can do evil if she needs to.
> 
> As for a Hypernova, yeah, they tend to just be that freaking strong.

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go everyone, my take on the events that could happen.  
> People might not agree that Kara could ever go full dark like that, but if you did exactly what The Joker did, minus the whole nuclear bombing, you'd get Kara to go full dark. Especially if she always trusted you.  
> Also, Yeah, that was Hitler's plan for black people. He was not consistent.  
> Oh, and let's face it, Overgirl may be from Nazi Land, but really, it makes sense to see them together in a way.


End file.
